The Girl Next Door
by mushi6618
Summary: Six years. Had it really been that long? That seemed to be the thoughts on every one's minds. A relationship blooms, a horror unfolds, and the story continues. T rating for now ;P Sequel to The Boy Next Door.


**The Girl Next Door**

_Six years. Had it really been that long? That seemed to be the thoughts on every one's minds. A relationship blooms, a horror unfolds, and the story continues. (T rating for now ;P) And I am back. Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline, damn. This wonderful story belongs to Henry Selick and Neil Gaiman. This is the sequel to The Boy Next Door; you might want to read that before reading this! Anyway, Enjoy…_

_Chapter 1_

_Wybie's Garage…_

It was when the wrench came crashing down on his head did Wybie decide to leave the shed. It had been a long day already without large metal objects causing him brain damage. Heaving a heavy sigh he looked around his "work room". His grandfather's old "moped" was stashed in the corner collecting dust and his broken-down dirt bike was propped up before him surrounded by an assortment of tools. Picking up the wrench he placed it on his small work desk instead of hanging it back over his head. Over the past years he'd learned a lot about the now rusty red dirt bike. The most important was to always make sure the tank was full.* The dirt bike had carried him and his neighbor to and from places for a good five years.

At the age of sixteen Wybie was considered a genius compared to most middle school students. He'd been home schooled, which he determined was why he acted so oddly around people. But in a way it was worth it. With all the extra time he had after completing his school work he found other activities to engross himself in. It was on his fifth birthday he stumbled upon his grandfather's old bike. Willborn Berry Lovat, his grandfather, had in an away encouraged most of Wybie's present nature much to the distaste of Mrs. Lovat. The old man had helped him put most of the bike back together, including adding a motor. But Willborn Lovat never got to see the bike completed, dying just a short five months later.

Picking up his tools Wybie wiped at his eyes and had to remember that the old man had died peacefully in his sleep. Besides he was used to death. He never knew his mother, she died while giving birth, and he could barely remember his father, Webborn James Lovat. His father had married Cynthia Jennifer Whidbey after two years of dating. Oddly enough the two met when Webborn saved Cynthia from her flame engulfed home. Wybie remember his father stating that it was being a firefighter that led him to Wybie's mother. When Wybie was two however, the fire also led his father back to his mother in heaven. Webborn had died when a gas line exploded.

Wybie kicked his work stool under the desk; that year had been hard. Tired of reminiscing he walked out of the shed and into the misty Oregon air. Taking a deep breath he scanned his surroundings. I would be a perfect day for banana slugs. Smiling to himself he pulled the fireman's jacket around himself and headed for the Pink Palace. Running had never been his strong suit but when he wanted to book it, he could. Jumping the boarder gate, Wybie's leg got caught and he landed face first into the muddy ground. Pushing himself up he looked down at the face imprint in the mud.

"Coraline's going to love this…"

"What am I going to love?"

Surprised he looked up. There stood Coraline still dressed in her school uniform tapping her foot at him. A strange thought struck him: even in grey she looked stunning. At a loss for words he just smiled at her.

"(Snort) Hahaha… Oh. My. God. Wybie what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm falling face first in the mud for you."

"Oh, please. Come on Wyborne, I'll help you up."

"Much obliged, Jonsey."

Grabbing his arm the small lanky girl of only being one year older than him, pulled him up off the ground without a care in the world. Wiping the mud from his face he went over this fact. Six years had done a lot for the both of them. Coraline was still as thin as he was and just as tall, but now she was much curvier. He on the other hand stayed 'square', even though he had put on some muscle. Besides the fact that Coraline's hair had a new burette in it nothing had changed much since they'd first met. He was still the weird talkative neighbor and she was the troublemaking explorer. The best part of the whole situation though, was the fact that they'd been officially dating since they were fourteen.

"So get the bike fixed yet?"

"No, it looks like the chain has been worn through, and I don't have enough allowance to pay for a new one."

At his words he noticed her hand work its way up to touch the golden butterfly burette in her hair. It had cost him every penny he'd saved up in the two years they'd been dating, but he knew she had to have it. She'd told him once about the girl, the butterfly girl, and how it reminded her of the dead child. He'd given it to her just the week before, when she turned seventeen, and he'd never seen her more happy. Or guilty, which was the rare look she was giving him now.

"Wybie maybe…"

"Don't even ask. It was your birthday present, remember? Besides I know how you feel about that dirt bike."

At the mere mention of the memory he wanted to curse his stupid over-talkative mouth. Coraline froze, and he could guess why. Six years, it was six years ago that Coraline had two terrifying adventures before school had even started. One happened to do with him and his dirt bike. Wybie shivered at the memory of his other self. Other Wybie.

Without really thinking of the repercussions he grabbed Coraline pulling her towards him, mud forgotten, and kissed her almost as fiercely as she'd kissed him on her birthday. He pushed at her mouth trying to force her thoughts back on to him. Ever since their first kiss they'd never really been to edger to explore that part of the relationship. Of course they were both rather young at the time; but how time and hormones had changed. Something that started as him trying to get her attention quickly became something…else.

There was a slight taste of dirt but he didn't have time to really give it much more thought than that. Already his blood began to rush to his head, and like-wise down to his pants. By now he should be on the ground quivering in fear as his girlfriend threatened him with personal boundaries, but instead she was responding to his mouth. Each time he'd run his lips over hers she pushed into him. Her arms wrapped around his back with one hand on his neck drawing circles and keeping his face in place. Deciding to be daring or just masochistic he ran his tongue over Coraline's lower lip. She gasped and he prepared for the 'you-pervert-slap'.

To his surprise it never came, instead he found himself suddenly playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend. As inexperienced as they both were he thought they were having a rather nice make-out session.

"WYBORNE!!!"

Both their eyes flew open as they practically jumped apart.

"Grandma…"

Wybie made sure to say it like a curse word, earning a laugh from his now red girlfriend. He suspected he was blushing just as much, but thanks to his genetics he could hide his blush much better than Coraline.

"I guess I better go see what she wants…" he looked up at Coraline, a pleading look in his eyes and pout secure on his face.

"Hugh…sure why not."

With a smile on his face he took Coraline's hand. He jumped the low rock wall first helping her over it, paying attention to how her body moved. His eyes came to her face. Her freckles were barely visible now, and there was a slight bit of mud on her cheek. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Taking his glove off he gently wiped the wet dirt off of her face, his hand lingering a moment more than it should. Giving Coraline one last small gentle kiss he took her hand with his un-gloved one. Together they walked to his grandmother's house, hand in hand.

_Sorry, I know it is sooo short but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Don't worry I you all like this chapter their might be more!_


End file.
